Fire's Gift
by SnitchFeather284
Summary: Olivia thought that she was a normal person, that is until her world turns upside down and she finds herself at Camp Half-blood.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer-I do not own the PJO series_**

_No P.O.V._

Today was the first (and probably last) day that Olivia was excited to go to school. She got up at the crack of dawn to get ready for school. Today was the last day of her first year at Bartram Trail high and she couldn't wait for it to be over. If she could make it through the day then it would be her first whole school year that she wasn't expelled for something. It was never her fault, trouble just followed her like a lost puppy. As she got in the car, all the worst expulsions flash through her mind.

_Her first grade teacher's face as she sees the whole class except for Olivia glued to the ceiling. Her third grade class jumping out the first story window as they find the two baby bears and their mother who followed Olivia all the way from the zoo. The teacher's frowns as her sixth grade hallway overflows with bubble gum when she opened her locker though how that much bubble gum could fit in one locker was never explained to Olivia. Finally last year, at her graduation dance, when three huge boys walked in trashing the place almost blowing up the school and then saying that she invited them when she didn't even know who they were._

This year was going to be different was what she thought as she climbed out of her foster parents' van. Olivia could not remember any time before the age of 6. Her last memory was leaving the hotel that she had been staying at for a few months. When she saw the world around her, it was so weird, everything was very different. The buildings were taller, there was something called a subway, and the clothes were so different. She was disoriented. She had never known her parents. She was told from a young age that her mother had died giving birth and her father gave her to an orphanage without any explanation. Her whole life she moved from foster home to foster home. Her current family, the Stones, are her two hundred and thirty seventh foster family across America. Most families like Olivia but for some odd reason always get this glassy look in their eyes and then ship her back to the orphanage within the first month.

As Olivia walks down the hall to her locker, her thoughts are interrupted by her best (and only) friend Tyler. Tyler has this rare muscular deficiency in his legs so he can't take part in gym class but no one would believe it if they watched him fly down the halls on enchilada day. She can tell that Tyler's excited by the way he's bouncing and by the bright sparkle in his light brown eyes. Tyler's curly hair is everywhere as usual. "Hey Livy I can't believe that schools almost over!" Tyler said excitedly in his gravelly voice "Don't get too excited over there Tyler, we still have lessons today." Olivia moan as he just smirks back "Whatever"

_5 periods later_

_Olivia P.O.V._

The day has gone by in an uneventful blur. It's the last period and I'm stuck in my least favourite class stuck with my least favourite teacher. Mrs. Jansen hates me. All class she has been staring daggers at me. Finally, class is over but just as Tyler and I are about to leave the class for homeroom, Mrs. Jansen calls me back to have a talk. For some odd reason Tyler seems really reluctant to leave us alone but finally agrees. His reluctance is odd and I don't understand it. Mrs. Jansen is only a teacher so what is the worst that can happen, get detention? As I turn back to face my teacher, I really wish that I had run to homeroom and ignored her. Her face was twisted into a sneer but that was normal. What really scared me was the fact that her teacher was now half human half lioness.

"Hello Hun. Answer this question correctly and be free to go. Get it wrong and I get an early dinner. It is greater than the gods and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?" Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god this can't be happening. I don't know what the answer is. What can be greater than the gods? If the rich want something, can't they just buy it? "I-I don't know." My voice cracking in mid-sentence. "Well dear then it's time to die!" As she lunged at me my instincts kicked in and I rolled left just barely missing her claws. _Thump! _She knocked down the door. I knew that I had to get out of here. As she pounced at me again, I ran towards her diving underneath her and slide out the door into the main hall straight into Tyler. I could see the shock on his face as I grabbed his arm and tore my way through the hall and out the front door. Only once he saw Mrs. Jansen did he snap out of his fazed state and head straight for the teachers' parking lot. Pulling out some pipes tied together he told me to use my bobby pin to pick the lock on a Chevy c10. Without a complaint, I did as he told me although I was confused when he mumbled something about wishing he had a child of Hermes or something like that. I must have heard wrong. As I pick the lock, Tyler starts blowing into the pipes. It must be my imagination as I see the grass start to grow up and trying to hook onto Mrs. Jansen. _Click _"Tyler, Tyler I got it." Tyler backs up to the driver's side while still blowing into the pipes only stopping when the grass has completely covered Mrs. Jansen. "Olivia, get in the car NOW!" I was so shocked because the whole time I've known Tyler he would just laughed off everything and now he was so serious that it scared me. He must have seen that in my expression because the hard mask he'd acquired since seeing our teacher as a monster softened. "Olivia, please." I knew that I had to go along with this so I hopped into the passenger side as Tyler hotwired the car. "Olivia, do you know how to drive?" "Um, yes why?" "Just switch seats with me." I comply without another question. As Tyler sits down he pulls out his pipes again "Olivia wait till I'm finished then start to drive here." He instructs while handing me a business card and with that plays a few notes before passing out. I know it's time to leave so I start heading out of the parking lot passing a new humanoid lioness statue on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer-I do not own the PJO series_**

_16 hours later_

_Olivia`s P.O.V._

"Tyler…Tyler wake up." "Hmmmmm…_Enchilada_...mmmmm…_"_ "TYLER WE'RE ALMOST THERE WAKE UP!" "What Livy where are we?" "About 5 minutes from long island." "WHAT AND YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME." "Hey I've been trying for an hour now!" "Whatever…" Tyler mumbled. After what seemed like hours of silence in my ADHD mind "Stop here." It was so abrupt that I nearly jumped. Slamming my foot on the brake we skidded to a stop. "Ty there's nothing here." I say looking at the sides of the road. "Come on." Tyler said pulling me up the hill. "Tyler, why are you pulling me…oh my god._" _"Actually, oh my gods." Tyler corrects but I`m not listening all I can do is stare at the most amazing place I`ve ever seen. To my left was a big blue house that looked like it belonged in the little house on the prairie. Beside the house was a volleyball court with a whole bunch of tanned athletic kids playing a serious game of volleyball. There was also a great collection of Grecian buildings in the shape of a circle. There was also the strawberry fields, a forest, a lake, a couple more Grecian buildings, horse stables and a climbing wall with was that _lava?!_ I just realized that the kids from the volleyball court had stopped playing and two boys were walking up to us. The first one was pretty short compared to his companion. His face was twisted into a sneer that looked like it was permanent. His hair was sandy blonde and was disheveled from his intense game of volleyball unlike the boy beside him who's hair was like bright gold that was messy in a perfect way. You could tell that he was a nice guy by his kind eyes and sweet smile with those bright white teeth that contrasted so well with his perfectly tanned skin. _Oh my god did I just think that?_ I abruptly aborted my eyes to anywhere else but him hoping that the two boys weren't coming to talk to us but of course. "Hey Tyler, find another one?" "Well what else do I do." Suddenly the three of them start bickering about something I don't understand. I decide this would be a good time to sneak back down to the truck the Stones would be wondering where I was.

I'm backing away from the group and then when I think I'm far enough away from them I start sprinting down the hill. I'm a good 20 meters away when all the sudden I hear a voice behind me yelling "HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" I feel someone grab my wrist and spin me around so I'm facing the bright kind eyes. "Let go of my wrist." "Only if you promise to come with us, it's not safe here." He gestured around us. I just glare at him "Let go of me." I growled. By now Tyler and the other kid had caught up and were staring at us eyes wide with fright. "Tyler, get your _friend_ to let go of me." "Livy you have to go with us. If you don't more people like Mrs. Jansen will go after you wanting your blood." Tyler explains softly to me. I stare at him in horror, _more monsters._ I jerk my arm out of the boys grip and stalk up the hill avoiding any of the conversations the others were trying to direct at me.

When we get to the top of the hill I sit down with my back against a great pine tree with a shimmering gold sheepskin almost like the legion of the golden fleece. The three of them stare at me obviously confused by my actions but I just stare down at the strawberry fields absently. The boy with the sneer seems to notice my absence and sits down beside me his sneer replaced with a frown. He leans over to me and whisper in my ear "Hi, my names Michael Yew I probably should have started with that." I gave a small smile "My names Olivia." "I know that this is going to be tough but you have believe me things will get better and I promise you that as long as you believe in me I won't lie to you." "Okay but believe me there's not much that can faze me." "Well if you think you're ready then listen to this. You know those myths about the Greek gods well they're true and the Greek gods move around with western civilization which happens to be in America right now. It's also true how they would have children with mortals." "Demi-gods half mortal half mortal vulnerable to normal weapons and celeste bronze." I had continued for him. He had an astonished look on his face "Well your taking this good but I also have to tell you that were demi-gods and that the monsters are real as well and are out there trying to kill us." I just nod "I knew that my second grade teacher was evil but no one believed me." "Ha it happens to all of us." And for a moment I thought I saw him genially smile at her before his watch beeps twice and it's replaced by his near permanent sneer "Gotta go teach archery, see you later Olivia." "Bye Michael"

_The next morning_

_Olivia P.O.V._

Today has been an eventful day. The boy with the sweet smile had introduced himself as Will Solace son of Apollo. Will showed me around telling me everything. By breakfast time I had so much flowing through my mind that I couldn't think anymore. I lie down in my sleeping bag wishing for sleep to grab me in its firm grasp and rip me away from consciousness though little to my avail the Stolls (the almost could be twins) decided to dump ice water on my face to wake me up for breakfast. I can hear them laughing their heads of as I start grumbling picking new clothes out seeing as these are soaked. I decided on my new camp T-shirt, My favorite ripped jean shorts (That I had packed before driving Tyler and I here) and my old red convers. I take a quick shower to warm myself up. Threw on the clothes and did a quick bun before leaving for breakfast.

When we arrived the Hermes cabin was the only one not there and everyone was already eating. I grabbed a bowl of Froot Loops and poured some into the fire as the Stolls told me to and I prayed that my godly parent would claim me soon. I had expected for the fire to go out because like really liquid on fire should kill it but instead it grew brighter than before. The smell was un-describable. It was so amazing that it made I feel that I could go an eternity without sleep and still be awake and alive. As I walked back to the Hermes cabin I had this warm feeling in my stomach and I didn't feel hungry any more but I ate anyway knowing that I would be hungry later.

After breakfast we had archery with the Apollo cabin and I was lost. According to Michael, who was trying to teach me, I was holding the bow upside down but seriously isn't it like impossible to do that. After that I gave up and left for the sword arena where I ran into a girl who introduced herself as Annabeth. She was taller than me, had a nice tan, and bright blonde hair in a high ponytail. Her quizzical grey eyes bore into my rust colour one that had golden flakes as if staring hard enough at me would tell her what weapon would be right for me. Finally after what felt like forever she walked over to a closet and told me to pick and try a few. As I scanned the room my eyes caught sight of a dagger in a sheath hanging on the wall in the corner. As I picked it off the wall and un-sheaths it all of the sudden a story comes crashing into my mind and I realize how important this blade is. It used to belong to lady Hestia though I don't think anyone knows this because I know that it that it hadn't seen the light of ever since lady Hestia stopped using. I turn around to Annabeth smiling "Perfect." I breathed

The rest of the day went by in a blur of slashing, dodging, blocking, and stabbing with Annabeth. It was sing along now and as the fire grew with everyone's emotions so did I. Tyler came striding over hooves clapping with every step. "Hey Livy what's up. I see you got a dagger." "Yup wanna see." I say whipping it out of its sheath to show Tyler but as I saw the glint of the fire on the shiny blade I was blinded be a vision. It felt as if my brain was being shoved with a hot poker everywhere almost making my mind melt. I could feel myself screaming out in pain but I couldn't hear it all I could see was the vision.

_Lady Hestia was nervous why would Zeus call for her? He never does unless there was something bad. "Sister, I have called you here to tell you news that you dread to here. It appears that Hecate has put an irreversible curse upon you." "Brother, what is it?" "You must have a child by the next summer solstice or you will be mortal." Zeus replied glumly. "What? but brother you know that I cannot do this. Especially not with the war coming in a couple of years." "Sister you must know what would become of the world without the hearth and home?" "Of course your right brother but my child must be hidden until the right time." And with a flash Lady Hestia was gone_

_Lady Hestia was walking towards a hotel with a little pink bundle cradled in her arms "Olivia I'm so sorry. I Love you." And she handed the little pink bundle to the man at the desk then hurried away._

I was gasping for breath I looked around me to find the whole camp staring at me. I shove my dagger into its sheath carefully not looking at the blade and I walked over to Chiron. I looked up at him and said "I need to talk to you NOW." And with that I was stomping my way past the parting path of demi-gods towards the big house.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" I yelled at Chiron. "Because child, you had to find out yourself." "You could have at least told me that I was 70 somewhat years old and don't deny it I saw the date on the calendar and I was given to the lotus eaters." "It wouldn't have been the right time." I stormed out I didn't want to hear anymore.

I had been forced upon my mother by that curse. I hadn't been wanted. I wasn't even from this time. I can't let anyone know not now. Not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer-I do not own the PJO series_**

_Three days later_

_Olivia P.O.V._

I haven't left the Hermes cabin for three days now but it was Friday and I was determined to practice so I could kick the children of Hecate in the butt during capture the flag tonight. Although I'm mad at my mother I decided to practice her arts of fire and family visions. The fire I had gotten under my control easily. The visions were harder but at night I would will the kids in the Hermes cabin to have good memories of their family in their sleep and sometimes when it I would be rewarded with their smiles and every once in a while I would share their visions and emotions.

I could see the whole Hermes cabin shocked as they walked into the pavilion to see me smiling while eating a bowl of cereal. I hadn't smiled to anyone since the vision and I told no one about it. It was a good day after that. I practiced with my dagger for the rest of the day staying near the walls where the braziers were hung because I found that the closer I am to fire the better I get. I was all ready for capture the flag. On the red team there was Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hades, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hypnos and Morpheus which the blue team with Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Dionysus, Iris, Nemesis, Hebe and Hecate. The Nike and Tyche cabins don't play capture the flag because it would be unfair considering their heritage.

The plan was that Hephaestus and Demeter cabins were going to set a plethora of traps all over our side of the forest while Ares, Aphrodite and the whole Hermes cabin except for me were going on offence. Hypnos and Morpheus were going to mess with people's minds and I was going to use my hidden talents that I didn't reveal for defense. Once Hephaestus and Demeter were done they would join us. I didn't know what to expect but I didn't think it was this. I watched as a tidal wave of blue came roaring down the hill towards us. All of the sudden there was a piercing screech and I knew that the children of Morpheus were giving terrifying visions and Hypnos was nocking people out and then the Hecate cabin came and I knew it was my turn. I focused on the head counselor Lou Ellen and forced her to watch the worst of her memories. I wanted to do more to hurt her but I knew that if I did I would lose my control and possibly kill us both so instead I focused on fire. I imagined it pouring out of my skin engulfing me in a bubble of fire. I felt a slight tingle in my fingertips and as I open my eyes I see that I'm completely engulfed in flames. You would think 'Ow that must hurt.' But honestly it didn't hurt in the least bit it actually made me feel more powerful. I noticed everyone staring and took the as my chance. I forced the fire to bend to my will again and made it slither across the ground like a snake towards the Hecate cabin. Once it was only a few feet away I made it speak in my voice "Surrender or face the wrath of Hestia." Just when they were about to answer the horn sounded and I knew we had one but no one was cheering they were too scared. Just then everyone came into our clearing and saw us and I knew the right thing to do. I pulled the snake away and instead created the fiery symbol of Hestia in the sky smiled and walked back to the Hermes cabin to get ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer-I do not own the PJO series_**

_The next morning_

_Olivia P.O.V._

I walked into the dinning pavilion and sat down in my assigned seat at the head table next to the bronze brazier. Apparently like my mother I get a portion of all offerings so as long people are giving the gods offerings I don't need to eat. Today I was moving into the big house seeing as I couldn't stay in the Hermes cabin as unclaimed and since my mother didn't have a cabin this was the only place I could go. Ever since last night no one would talk to me they just stared. Even Tyler was avoiding me. It was getting on my nerves. They were staring at me like I was a Hydra with far too many heads to count.

I couldn't handle it anymore as I stormed out of the pavilion not really caring where I was headed. How could they be this mean. Just when I thought I had found a place where I could be myself and fit in. They call themselves a family. It's just like with Hera. It's only a family if it's their perfect family. Not a family that has children that were not meant to be. I finally realize just where my aimless walking had brought me. I was staring at a giant clump known as Zeus Fist.

The view was amazing. I could see the whole camp but I couldn't enjoy it knowing that this isn't my home anymore. The places that used to be comfort to me are now just scars on my heart. I was so caught up in my own sorrow that I didn't hear anything till I could feel the cold blade pressed against my neck. "You can take the blade away I know that your there." As the blade retracted I turned around to see Michael standing there full scowl on his face. "No need to be sour _Livy_. But how do you know that I didn't follow you here to kill." Michael sneered back with the same coldness that had adopted my voice moments ago. "Because if you wanted me dead you would have shot me with your bow and arrows from below because you hate swords." I stated expertly and with that I turned back to camp not wanting to talk. "So…what's it like to be the sole daughter of the goddess of the hearth." "You mean being the child that my mother didn't want? It's great." I grumbled. "Olivia what are you talking about if your mother hadn't wanted you she wouldn't have had you." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started crying on his shoulder. "Olivia what's wrong, why are you crying?" Michael's eyes softened in a way that I had never seen before. All of his usual hardness was replaced in a weird way of compassion. I explained the vision to him except for the hotel I didn't know what he would make of that. "That blasted goddess. Cursing another goddess like that. Who does she think she is?" "You better go." "Why." "Cause I can see you cabin starting to look for you." Michal held out his hand to me. "We should probably go it looks like it's almost lunch." "No thanks Michael I'm not hungry like ever again." "Well you're coming anyways 'cause I'm not leaving you alone in the forest."

Michael started climbing down the rocks and when he noticed my resistance he picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way to the dinning pavilion laughing at my attempts of persuading him to put me down earning some disgusted looks from the campers and automatically a wave of guilt crashed down on me. Michael was going to be hated for being my friend. I suddenly felt sick. Michael seemed to notice my unease because he stopped to put me down. "Olivia, are you okay?" "Yea I'm fine." I lied. Anyone could see that he didn't believe me but he let it slide. "Okay well come on." I went and instead of sitting at the table I went and sat cross legged in front of the brazier letting its warmth bathe my back. I felt strength surge into me as everyone started to give a portion of their meals to the gods.

I could feel the odd stares on my back as people noticed me by the fire but I remain still with my eyes closed till I felt a tap on my shoulder and I open my eyes to see bright sky blue eyes staring at me. "Oh my gods Will, have you never learned a little thing called personal space." "Sorry." Will muttered. "Anyways I asked Chiron and he said that if you wanted to you can sit with us at the Apollo table." I was looking into his eyes to see any sign that he was joking. Sitting at another table was forbidden. But I couldn't see any lie. I looked over at the Apollo table quickly and nodded taking his hand while he helped me up. Will sat down and pulled me down beside him. He offered me some food but quietly declined feeling full from the offerings. Sensing my quietness he started a conversation with his sister beside him.

I could feel everyone staring, whispering about me. I mentally slapped myself for accepting to sit here. I should have known that people would stare at me after I took Will's hand and sat down at their table. After all I'm a child that wasn't supposed to be born sitting at a forbidden table. I'll just have to get used to it.

I caught up with Michael as we headed down to the campfire. "Hey Michael, are you preforming tonight?" "Yes why do you think I'm going down early?" I was so hoping for a no. I didn't want to be alone. "Why are you heading down this early?" "Chiron asked me to start the fire today." Michael just nodded.

It was getting dark and the rest of the campers would be heading down soon. I had been listening Michael practice for campfire and he was amazing. His voice was strong and flawless flowing through the night air, caressing every note as if it were his most prized possession. His fingers never flawing as he strummed his guitar. He was mesmerizing. I found myself unaware of my surroundings. It was like that when Michael sang he became the only thing in the world and everything just disappeared. I wanted to listen to Michael forever but I needed to start the fire.

I concentrated and I could feel the tingling in my fingers as I commanding the fire to dance along his fingertips. I heard the music falter and I could see all the Apollo cabin staring at me like I was crazy which I guess to them I was. I started humming a spell that will make the fire react with the emotions. Once I finish the spell I will the fire to flow from my fingers into the fire pit like a stream of water.

It had taken more of my energy than I thought. I felt so tired all of the sudden. I sat down right there on the ground grabbing my head. It felt like it was splitting in two. All of the Apollo campers were in shock not moving. I rolled my eyes reaching towards the fire feeling instant relief as the flames licked up my arm. I stood up rolling my eyes as they watched looking just about ready to faint. "Well are you going to prepare for everyone or not." This seemed to bring Michael out of his trance. "Olivia…what did you just do?" "I started a fire without a match or lighter." And with that I plunked down right in front of the fire with a poker and I could imaging my mother doing the same up on Olympus and the thought made me smile.

This was what I was meant to do not be the big hero not even to be the brave fighter but to be the place of reassurance to all. To be the place anyone could go for help or consultation or even just somewhere for someone to feel like they were important. Oddly enough I wasn't upset that I would never be the stories passed down from generation to generation. I was happy to just sit here by the fire forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer-I don't own the PJO series_**

_Three months later_

_Olivia P.O.V._

I watched as the summer campers filed down the hill to the vans. This was one of the rare moments that I left tending the fire. I had only left because Chiron told me that I had too. I don't understand why it's not I have any friends to see off. I hadn't tried to make any friends since Michael stopped talking to me. Everyone avoided me like I was some disease that would kill you by being within a ten foot radius of it.

I watched as the campers were pulled into hugs by their parents and I scowled. How lucky they are to know the love of a parent. I had found that my father had died a long time ago without any other family than his parents. I had no one. I was alone in this world.

I was so lost in thought when all of the sudden there was a firm hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Chiron beside me in wheelchair form. Some of the parents didn't know that their children were demi-gods so Chiron couldn't quite waltz around in horse form. That would probably raise some eyebrows. It would be funny though.

Throughout the summer Chiron was the only one that would talk to me. In a way he was my only friend. Wow that sounds sad. My only friend is a two thousand year old horseman. It's not like I had much choice though.

Just as I'm about to leave the part of the hill I had been sitting on I see a lady in her mid-thirties with tight blonde ringlets and chocolate brown eyes walking up to me. She smiles and I just stare confused. I don't think I remember her. If I had then she would be running away from me not climbing a hill towards me. My natural instinct is _monster_. I grab the hilt of my dagger. Not pulling it out of his sheath in case I'm wrong.

She's right in front of me now. "Hi you must be Olivia I've heard about you." She declares with a bright smile. That's it even if she's not a monster she's freaking me out. I steel my nerves and hide all emotions from my face as I've learnt to do around camp. I nod curtly not wanting to talk. Apparently not getting the hint she continues "So where is your family or are you staying for the winter?" I was about to just get up and leave not wanting to talk when all of the sudden a familiar voice called "Mom who are you talking to?" Oh my gods why did it have to be his mom. Mrs. Yew turned around calling "I'll be down in a minute." She turned back to me waiting for an answer. I just shook my head "There is no home for me." I replied. I hadn't talked in so long my voice was scratchy. "What do you mean hun?" Mrs. Yew sat down beside me. "I've never had a place to call home because home is where your family and friends are and it appears that I have none." I state coldly. "Well isn't this home then?" "No Mrs. Yew it is just a place to stay until I can legally live on my own." I say with a sad smile. She was about to respond when a fuming Michael runs up in front of us "Mom get away from her." He spat. I see Mrs. Yew in shock and take that as my chance to leave. I shot up hastily not wanting any drama but just I turned I heard Mrs. Yew asking "Why should I?" her voice sounding furious. And then the stinging word pierced through the air "Because she was a mistake that should never have been born." I could hear Mrs. Yews gasp and I paused then stalked back up the hill straight to the fire never wanting to leave again.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer-I don't own the PJO series_**

_December 23_

_Olivia P.O.V._

It's almost Christmas and I'm dreading it some of the kids are coming back to celebrate here and I don't want to have to deal with more stares and glares. I haven't been taking and apparently I'm starting to worry Chiron. I haven't made a single sound since my talk with Mrs. Yew. All I've done is sit by the fire watching for visions. I've been here for so long that Chiron brought me some cushion's to sit on.

I could hear someone behind me but I don't move. Why would I? If they had wanted to kill me I would be dead by now so they were probably just walking by. It shocked me when the footsteps got louder. I stared at the fire blankly wishing for the person to leave why would they come to me. I can feel as the presence sits down behind me and I will the fire to become reflective.

I mentally swore as I saw who sat behind me. The fire instantly went back to normal as I was aware of who was behind me. I poked the coals where the fire wasn't burning well enough for my liking so I stood up and walked to the stack of wood and grabbed a couple of pieces. I started with the fire again coaxing it to accept the new logs for fuel.

"My mother wants me to apologize for what I said about you." Michael said. "Olivia, are you going to answer me?" I just stared off into the flames. "She isn't going to answer you." I could hear Chiron trotting up behind us. "She hasn't talked in a few weeks." Chiron sighed. "Why?" "No one knows…Samuel that is not how you hold a bow." And with that he cantered away. "Olivia why aren't you talking?" I wanted to explain that even if I wanted to I couldn't but of course I couldn't explain that because if you haven't noticed I CAN'T TALK!

I mentally cursed the gods. How could they do this. I sat down with my head in my hands. It was impossible. He sat down beside me and started rubbing my back. Wait why is he being so nice? I wanted to back away but it felt so nice that I leaned on his shoulder. We sat there until lunch when we headed up to the pavilion smiling all the way.

I was sick but I couldn`t tell anyone. Every day I get weaker at the mercy of Hecate. It hurts to do anything my joints are so stiff. She has already claimed my voice and soon it will be my life…

_1 week later_

_Olivia P.O.V._

It`s been five weeks since my curse and it has all downhill since except for Michael. He's been by my side constantly protecting me from others little does he know that the worse danger is already settling inside of me. My curse is getting worse and I know it won't be much longer till it claims me as its own.

I had been watching the hearth for days when suddenly a vision danced in front of me. _Lady Hecate was walking down an abandoned strip of highway when she suddenly stopped in front of an old fruit stand. She strode around the stand, stopping abruptly in front of the peaches grabbing one in her hand. She walked over to the three old ladies 'You seek more than you need.' said the first old lady knowingly. 'I hardly count one peach as too much.' Lady Hecate replied sweetly. 'Yes but one peach leads to another, than another, until you have too many to count.' Retorted the second woman curtly. 'But if this one is as satisfying as I believe it will be, than I shall never need another.' Hecate replied just as coldly. 'What you seek is dangerous. if not executed perfectly than the whole world could be destroyed in seconds. Mortal and immortal alike will be extinct.' Stated the third, kindly almost as if she cared for the wellbeing of the goddess in front of her. Speaking directly to the third woman Hecate pleaded 'Than help me. Guide me in the right direction. Give me what I desire so it can be preceded and executed correctly and not left in the hands of the unknown.' The third processed this, before holding out her hand. The peach was exchanged, and the third fate squeezed with incredible force, until all that was left was the pit. 'Inside is what you seek but heed our warning.'_ In a blur the images changed. _Lady Hestia was rounding a pillar, baby curled up in her arms, when she saw Hecate her son 'Hestia has had her child and once her powers come to her I can finally come to full power.' 'But mother I do not understand why you had me curse Lady Hestia to have a child?' 'Because' Hecate snapped 'I cannot steal the power of another goddess. It is forbidden. When the child starts to control her powers I will inflict a curse connecting her powers to my own then she will die and I will keep the secrets of fire.' 'But why do you need the secrets of fire?' 'Because child years ago I confronted the fates asking how I can become the most powerful god and was show myself engulfed in flames with the gods kneeling at my feet.' 'Is there any way to break the curse?' 'Only one but she will be long gone by the eclipse in 2010.'_

I turned to look at Michael, seeing my shock and worse fears mirrored on his face. He finally understands why I can't talk. And now I know why my mother locked me up. Why I was set free. I had to save my mother's powers from the clutches of Hecate no matter at what cost.

**_A/N: This is it for now. I don't know if I should make more. Please tell me if you would like more or not._**

**_~SnitchFeather284_**


	7. Chapter 6 12 (AN)

_**A/N: Hello faithful readers SnitchFeather284 here. I've gotten a lot of requests to continue this story and I will soon but my laptop has decided to not work so until it's fixed I cannot continue Fire's Gift. Sorry to leave you hanging.**_

_**~SnitchFeather284 :(**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer-I don't own the Percy Jackson Series**_

_Olivia P.O.V._

The dirt covered everything like thick blanket and there was a thin, dry quality to the air like it hadn't rained in decades. Even the scent of fruit couldn't block out the musty aroma. I walked across the road to the ancient fruit stand and started searching through the fruit's until I found the right cart. Picking the ripest peach, I walked over to the old ladies sitting on their rocking chairs knitting giant socks and held out my free hand to the third woman. She watched intently as the flames appeared in my hand showing images of the three old women talking to lady in her late twenties. The old ladies watched for a mere second before turning back to me ″It was brave of you to come.″ the third lady stated ″We can give you what you want but you must prove to us that your worthy. We seek the flower of your past. Find it and bring us back its most powerful weapon."

_Later at Camp Half-blood_

_Olivia P.O.V._

I watched as the fire flickered, casting shadows around me. It was late night now and I needed to head to the Big House before Chiron comes searching…again. The harpies were used to me staying by the fire late into the night now so they don't bother me anymore. As I walked up the stairs to my room I heard creaking from the floor above. I've never been up there but I'm told that the ancient hippy oracle live up there with old artifacts left behind by demi-gods past.

My curse is worsening. My joints are stiff, my hearing is leaving and everything I look at is blurry. I need to find this flower soon but where to start. I've moved around so much how will I be able to follow my past? I already snuck out of camp to visit the fates. Chiron doesn't know that I conversed with the fates so he wouldn't let me search when he doesn't know what for. How will I prove myself if I can't even leave camp?

_Michael P.O.V._

Olivia still hadn't come to breakfast yet. Yet again I have to go get her. She's been sleeping in later and later with each passing day. I opened the door softly slowly walking in and shutting the door again. I kneeled in front of her sleeping form rolling my eyes. She hadn't even changed clothes last night. She rolled over in her sleep and grabbed my hand. The second her skin touched mine everything went black.

I was standing across the road from a fruit stand. I went to cross over and see what was there when someone grabbed me from beside. I turned my head to see Olivia "If you wish to view this you must swear on the river Styx not to tell a soul." How did she talk to me? What could be so bad that she would make me swear on the river Styx? Whatever it was by the look on her face I knew she needed to tell me what it was so I nodded my head and whispered "I swear on the river Styx never to tell a soul." She smiled grabbed my hand and led me across the road. Sitting there was three old ladies. Why were some grannies so important for me not to tell anyone? They were just sitting there knitting what looked like a giant socks. Who could where those? I was torn from my thoughts when Olivia pulled my arm and pointed to the left where a girl was turning around with a peach in hand. It was Olivia. This must be a memory. Olivia went up to the old ladies and held out a peach to the third lady. I could see the old ladies mouth moving but all I could hear was a raspy voice in my head whispering "The flower of the past is found at the root, where it all began."

**_Sorry for the long wait but I've had tons of homework and I've been using my mom's old computer seeing as mine is still broken. It will probably be a little while until the next time I update I'm working extra hard getting ready for my first year of highschool next year. Until next time._********_~SnitchFeather284_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series no matter how much I wish I did._**

_Olivia P.O.V._

The fire burned bright like a spot light in the night yelling here we are monsters come find us. We knew burning a fire out here would be a death wish but I needed it to prevent the curse from getting worse too quickly. We were currently hiding in a cave for the night. Yes were demi-gods who fight monsters for a living but have you ever spent the night wandering down some road in Colorado with the possibility of being attacked by other people? Trust me when I say it's not fun so we decided the cave was the best choice.

Michael and I left camp a week and a half ago, the day after Michael walked into my dream. He told me about how he heard a voice whisper "The flower of the past is found at the root, where it all began" but where what began is the problem. Michael and I have been searching the country following my past life, stopping at nearly all of my past families, but to no avail. We have just come back from the last family, Rob and Shelly Lotterdale. Rob had a son before marrying Shelly. The Lotterdales were my first family, taking me in at five years old. I'd stayed there for a month or so before they sent me back.

_It was a month into kinder garden and everything was going great I had a friend, Tillie. Even Kayla, this really mean girl, who made fun of us was being more civil. It was perfect. That's when it happened. We were doing macaroni art when Kayla tried to steal the glitter I was using. I told her no (of course, who wouldn't) then she exploded, like literally exploded in a torrent of dust. The sudden burst left a screeching note so high it broke all of the lights, leaving the room in a black haze. Left in her place was a translucent, wispy figure of a woman. The woman took in a mighty breath and what came out was the most ear piercing screech you could ever imagine, like a 1000 times worse than nails on a chalkboard. The teacher walked up to the woman as if she was seeing Kayla sitting there. She started tentatively talking as if trying to sooth an injured animal. In the end the school blamed that I was out of control and that I had pushed Kayla off her chair, destroyed all of the lights and smashed the windows._

We had stopped by this morning to ask if they knew about the flower of my past (well Michael asked seeing as I can't speak).

_We were all crowded around the small glass coffee table in silence when Rob finally started to speak after sharing a glance with Shelly. "The day we adopted you, we were on vacation in Las Vegas. We were strolling, the streets looking for a nice restaurant to have lunch at when we saw a little head sticking of a shabby looking building. When I looked closer I saw that it was an orphanage. Shelly and I had always had a fondness of children and the little girl looked so hopeless that we had to help. We walked in and asked if we could see any of the young girls they had up for adoption. After a few interviews they brought in the little girl from the window. She had dark brown hair and a small frame but what struck me most, were her eyes. They looked like liquid amber swirling around drawing you in, but what was really captivating was how they as though they had sparks flying through them like her eyes were on fire. Once I saw that I knew she was a demi-god yet not like any other I have ever seen. Ever since I was a child I could see the world differently than others. My father had been a child of Hecate and he had warned me of the dangers of the world unknown to most and he frequently told me of the story of his mother and how she had forced him into doing her dirty work. I started looking for any more signs when I saw a flower resting in her hair. That would have been normal if not for the fact that there was what seemed to be a glowing trail flowing out of the door from the flower. After we had brought her home we tried to keep her as long as we could because I knew of the dangers of a demi-gods life but a month in it felt as though we were in a trance when we sent her back. It hurt because when she was here it felt as though our family was home. All that was left was our memories and the flower she forgot to bring with her. It was you Olivia and I think the flower will lead you wherever you need to go but always remember your family here and your welcome back any time you want to." Finished Rob while, handing me a fake flower with a clip on the back for your hair. When I concentrated really hard I could see a faint glowing line out the door. Michael thanked them and they gave me the biggest hugs before we left._

The sun was starting to rise and Michael was bound to be waking up soon so I decided to start packing up. Just as I was putting out the fire when Michael got up hair tousled and walked over. "You ready for this?" Michael asked holding his hand out. I flashed him a smile as I took his hand and with that we started down the hill following the path the flower created.

**_I hope you liked this I worked on so many different ideas but this was the best. Remember that I would love reviews so don't be afraid to write. I apologise for and grammar or spelling mistakes I really suck at it. I hope you have the best Family Day._**

**_~SnitchFeather284_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series**_

_Olivia P.O.V._

I wiped the sweat off my brow as I stared at the bright neon signs surrounding me. Michael and I had run into colony of hellhounds. After fighting off the monsters Michael and I had run away not needing any more fights than we had to be in. It was late night and all the casinos were blared music and flashing lights so bright if you looked directly at them you were completely blinded for a few minutes. We had been following the trail the flower was emitting for a while now and I knew we were almost there I just knew we were. As we continued down the street I could feel the gazes on my back from the people around us. I knew we looked pretty weird walking around Las Vegas dressed in tattered clothes and in dire need of a shower.

Suddenly we hit a dead end and I found myself gazing at bright neon sign of the Lotus hotel and casino. I looked at Michael and saw him looking confused "Olivia, why does the path head up towards a casino?" I just grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the entrance. The door was wide open as we walked in. I knew that we would have to work quickly or else the power of the lotus eaters would over power us. The lobby was amazing. There was a waterslide, a rock climbing wall, a bungee-jumping wall, and hundreds of video games. I could already feel the pull of the lotus eaters magic. I had to remember my mission to...um...to...to...oh right, to find they're main source of power. My mind was fuzzy as if there was a cloud surrounding me, blocking my mind from functioning properly. There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me to go and have fun because I deserve it. A waitress came up to us and held out her tray full of flowers "Here try our complementary lotus flowers. I know you'll love them." I hesitated to grab one but I knew that it would be suspicious if I didn't. Once she left I swatted Michael's out of his hand. "HEY." I gave him a glare and dragged him deeper into the casino.

All around there were people dancing and playing games while eating lotus flowers. I tried to think of the legend of the lotus eaters but the longer were stayed there the harder it was to think. More than once I had to pull Michael away from some activity but it was becoming harder to resist trying the activities as well. It hurt physically to turn away from all of the temptation, almost like being an ex-alcoholic locked in a room full of the finest wines. Finally I couldn't stop it any more I let go of my grip on Michael and pushed through the crowd towards the pool.

The pool was HUGE like bigger than any of the house's I've ever lived in and that's not even including the giant hot tub or the multiple waterslides that actually went outside. My families weren't exactly poor but they by no means had enough money to afford a hotel even a quarter as good as this place was. I grabbed one of the bathing suits on the many racks around the pool area and headed towards the dressing room with all thoughts anything other than how much fun this would be fleeing my mind.

_**I know that this is really short but I've been pretty rushed lately and swamped with homework. Anyways I just wanted to say happy easter.~SnitchFeather284**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series_**

_Olivia P.O.V._

This is the most fun I've ever had. Everything you could ever want is here. There was a dance floor, a spa, a climbing wall, a cinema, a food court, a mini mall, a casino, and even a giant library. There were waitresses bringing around trays of signature lotus flowers constantly. In the short time I was here I've read to my heart's content, swam for hours, and danced till I couldn't even walk. I couldn't remember much aside from the hotel and a one point I couldn't remember my own name. I've met a few people like this one kid named Darrin and a few others yet even those memories a fuzzy.

I was sitting in the food court finishing my poutine when I saw him. He was smiling with a group of kids and I couldn't help this feeling of warmth flood through me. I don't know how or why yet I know him. I was about to walk his way when he turns to face me. His eyes became darker and his brow furrowed as if confused for a second before he stood up and started walking towards me. He was about 10 feet away when there was a loud crash to my right. My head whipped around to the sound and what I saw stared to pull at the strings of my memories. There was a girl with chocolate brown hair barreling towards the lobby with a bronze sword in hand, a spear strapped on her back, and two daggers on either arm. She was about to pass in between Him and I when she turned towards me and shouted "Hurry the lotus eaters are tricking you into staying here. Come on grab him and let's GO!" I quickly grabbed Him and followed the girl. There was a bang behind us and when I looked back I saw a mix of hotel workers and monsters chasing us. We raced out the doors and the girl broke into a car. She opened the door, shoving me into the back with Him. As we started to speed of I turned around to see our pursuers falling behind and then the world was black.

Bright light streamed through the window blinding me for a moment. When my eyes focused I saw Michael curled by a camp fire and then I remembered the Lotus hotel and casino. I turned to look for our savior/captor when I noticed our surroundings. We were deep in a forest in the middle of the day. A few minutes later the girl came into the camp holding a wild turkey in one hand and a knife in the other. "Who are you? Where are we? How did I just talk?" I finished grabbing my throat. "I borrowed a voice for you." she said simply "Borrowed? How do you 'borrow' a voice?" "You wanna wake him up. He fell asleep about five minutes after you." I crawled over to Michael and shook him awake. "What happened? Who's she?" "That's what I was wondering." "Did you just...never mind I don't want to know." I looked back up at the girl who was preparing the turkey. With a huge sigh she set her knife down and turned towards us "My name is Aria and right now we're in a nature preserve in Long Island." "Long Island? But I need the powerful weapon and how did we get to long island so quickly because I don't think we were out that long." "We shadow traveled and you were in the hotel for almost a month. This should cover the powerful weapon." Aria held out her hand and in her palm was a lotus flower from the hotel. "Their greatest power is their trickery." "You said that we shadow traveled but how can you do that and how do you know of the mission." Michael proclaimed. "I was sent here by my father, Thanatos, to repay a dept to your mother. I will now be aiding you on your quest."

_Michael P.O.V._

We ran through the night trying to get to camp as quickly and quietly as we could. When given the flower the fates told Olivia that our 'official' quest has to start with a prophecy from the Oracle of Delphi. We were almost at camp now but we needed to stay unknown. If someone were to find us we might not be aloud to go on the quest. Aria was leading us, but I don't trust her. In movie's the people who appear and seem to know everything always turn out to be evil and even if that doesn't tip you of she's also a daughter of Thanatos, the god of death. Everyone knows that if someone is related to death their no good, but right now we don't really have a choice.

Everyone was at the camp fire. I could hear my siblings playing their instruments from here, just hearing them makes me sad. Their normally cheery tones had a hint of sadness to them and it just made my heart break. I hadn't even noticed I had stopped till Olivia grabbed my hand and whispered "You ok?" "Yah, I'm fine." I tried to smile but it just wouldn't overcome the scowl. We started running to catch up to Aria who was almost at the porch. We were just behind her when she stopped abruptly "You should go on without me. The Oracle doesn't like people of the underworld." Olivia looked at Aria with doubt before shrugging and heading into the big house. The attic was overflowing with old demi-god junk. I looked over at the shriveled corpse of a body and shivered in disgust. Her hair was falling out in clumps and I'm fairly sure that she's decomposing. I couldn't even look at her for more than five seconds. Olivia walked over to the Oracle as if in a trance and got down on her knees. Green mist flooded the room making it impossible for me to see. I felt an overwhelming feeling that I shouldn't be here so I crawled out of the room and out of the house. When I looked for Aria I saw here staring at the camp fire with her back facing me. I cleared my throat to tell her of my presence. She turned calmly and stared at the door waiting for Olivia to come down.

_Olivia P.O.V._

_Child of fire_

_Burn in the night_

_With death involved_

_Two enemies reunite_

_A child of light_

_Trapped in the darkest of place_

_When meeting one's largest fear_

_Can you look it in the face_

"Are you sure that's what she said." I nodded in response to Michael's question. "Well this is about to get a lot more interesting" Aria announced grinning.

**_I've been trying to get this done as quickly as I could. I'm fairly busy so the next chapter could take a while._**

**_~SnitchFeather284_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series._**

_Olivia P.O.V._

_Child of fire_

_Burn in the night_

_With death involved_

_Two enemies reunite_

_A child of light_

_Trapped in the darkest of place_

_When meeting one's largest fear_

_Can you look it in the face_

"Child of fire has to be you Olivia." Michael said staring at the ground where he had written the prophecy. "Way to point out the obvious genius." Ignoring Aria's comment I continued "What about 'burning in the night' and 'with death involved, two enemies reunite' I don't think that son of Hades can join us seeing as there are only three on a quest." "Uh, hello you do remember my father is death right?" "Yah, of course how could we forget. So who are the two enemies that are reuniting." Michael exclaimed nervously "It has to be Hecate and Hestia. I'm fearful about the 'child of light trapped in the darkest of place' because that probably you Michael." "I know Olivia and then we're going to have to face our biggest fears. I don't know about you but that scares me." I was about to reassure him when Aria replied "Well duh Michael that's kind of the point of fear." "Ugh, Aria don't make fun of Michael." "Whatever." I hate it. Aria and Michael are constantly fighting. Michael doesn't like Aria is related to death and Aria can sense that so she go's after him.

We were still trying to figure out the prophecy. Aria has decided that the dark place has to be the Underworld or Tartarus and I kind of have to agree. Michael didn't want to go but I convinced him that it was our only lead. We were going to the entrance in Central Park. Aria knew of all of the entrances and this one happened to be the door of Orpheus that could only be opened by music. Before we had left Camp Half-Blood, last night, Michael had grabbed his sister's flute as well as some of the other supplies we needed. It was still night time and we haven't gotten to sleep yet and I am seriously tired. I guess it showed on my face because when Aria looked at me her expression softened for a brief second before she said "You guy's need to get some sleep. I'll take watch." Normally I would have argued but I was way too tired for that.

"Lillith you failed me again. Firstly you couldn't keep Hestia's child and that offspring of the brainless poet trapped in the Lotus hotel and casino and then you failed to keep the Aria girl away from joining them." The woman had he back turned towards me "Mother, lady Hecate I tried but Aria is too strong. Her powers radiate off of her powerfully. She literally oozes death." a girl about my age with black and purple streaks rushed to say. "Of course she does. I thought that you studied about children of Thanatos." Hecate stated cruelly. "I-I did." "Then you should know that Aria's mother was a ghost and she's lived in the underworld her whole life." "T-there's n-not that much t-to study, especially on the parentage." Lillith was getting a terrible stutter but who could blame her? "How do you think she could have been born if her father is always in the Underworld." "I-I-I don't know." she was almost at the point of crying "Pathetic, just pathetic. You are dismissed." Hecate waved her hand and Lillith dissolved into thin air and then Hecate turned to face me. " Now you know about Aria's parents yet I wouldn't blame you if you don't trust her because how do you trust someone who lies to you."

I woke up to Michael screaming in pain. I looked over to my left and saw Aria pouring water on Michael's arm "What happened?" All Aria did was point to the ground next to me. I looked down to see the ground singed all around me and a trail leading over to Michael. I got up and walked over to see Michael's arm covered in bandages that had blood seeping through. I pulled the bottle of nectar out of his bag and silently drizzled it on his arm the let him take a quick sip.

After Michael was feeling better I pulled Aria into the forest and walked until Michael wouldn't hear us "What happened? How did I burn Michael in my sleep? "Olivia, whenever you have a dream that scares or disturbs you, you catch on fire. What was the dream about anyways?" I walked back to the clearing where Michael had gone back to sleep and dragged Aria to the fire.

"So you know about my life but Hecate was lying, you can trust me." "But you didn't tell us." "You never asked." "Alright, I trust you but Michael can't know. He already doesn't trust you that much and knowing that you're half dead might just push him over the edge." "I agree."

_The Next Day_

_Olivia P.O.V._

"You sure this is the door Aria." I asked staring at the clump of boulders in disbelief. "Yup that's it. Michael grab your flute, it's time to enter the Underworld." Michael played a sweet tune on the flute and rocks split until the space was big enough for them to walk through. The tunnel looked dark and unstable like one wrong move and it would crumble on top of anyone traveling it. I was honestly scared of the tunnel yet Aria walked into it like it wasn't a big deal. After about 10 feet she noticed that we weren't following and trekked back to grab Michael and I by the arm and dragged us along muttering something along the lines of 'stupid weaklings. And they call themselves demi-gods, more like demi-chickens...'

Michael and I nearly fell at least a dozen times each on the trip down to the Underworld yet Aria just flowed down the stairs in an almost shadow like fashion. I never really tried to imagine what the Underworld would look like but it certainly wasn't like this. It was like a giant cave that went on forever and ever. In front of us is what has to be the gates into the Underworld. There were people everywhere trying to get through the gates and meet their fate. Aria pulled us to the side and started to walk away from the entrance. The night before Aria had told us all about the Underworld, even going as far as drawing a map. We created the plan that she would shadow travel us into the fields of Asphodel and then we would consult her father on what the prophecy might mean. I hadn`t even glanced at her or Michael since exiting the tunnel but now that we were in the Underworld she looked more lively than she ever has before. Instead of her usually pale skin, she had a healthy glow, her chocolate brown hair looked like flowing silk and her eyes were the richest shade of brown. When we were beside the wall blocking us from what should be the Fields of Asphodel, Aria grabbed our arm`s and shadow traveled us over.

_Aria P.O.V._

I breathed in the smell of death and sighed. To most the Underworld would be a dark, damp, nightmare but to me it`s home. As we walked through the Fields of Asphodel the souls parted for us to walk through. In the world above people may not accept me being the daughter of death, but down here I`m respected and in charge. Unknown to most, the people of the Underworld can be caring. These people raised me. They loved me for me. They accepted me for me when no one else would. Were a family of misfits and as much as I love them, I was reluctant to bring Olivia and Michael here. My family would not be as forgiving to the people who live in the society that has rejected us and even if most of the time I dislike Michael and Olivia, I would not wish for them to suffer the wrath of my family.

Anyone could tell that Michael and Olivia were getting weary, I can`t blame them. To demi-gods like them, the Fields of Asphodel would feel like it went on forever. We were almost out of the Fields of Asphodel when I spotted the Furies coming our way. I quickly shoved Olivia and Michael into a hollow poplar log before leaning against the nearest tree and started casually polishing my sword.

I watched as Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone landed in front of me. "I smelt living beings, where are the Aria." Alecto asked me sniffing the air "Sorry Alecto I fear that's me. I just came back from the land of the living." "But it smells of demi-god." accused Megaera "Yes, I had to stop by the camp to get more sword polish from Chiron and he insisted that I stay for a bit." "I guess that will have to work for now. Why don't you let us bring you back to the palace, I'm sure Hades will be glad to have you back home. He isn't used to having you leave." "Thanks, but no thanks Tisiphone I'm not staying for long this time. I came to talk to my father for a few minutes and then I must go back to up to visit the northern Canada for the northern lights, so it may not be the best idea for Hades to know that I'm here." "It would hurt his feelings and then he would take it out on us." Tisiphone realized "Okay we won't tell Hades, but you owe us for this." "No I don't you're just saving yourselves." With that the Furies flew away grumbling. "Come on out its safe." Olivia and Michael crawled out of the log rubbing their sore necks. "Let's just get going before I have to lie to anyone else." I growled out. Before they could reply I started speed walking in the direction of Hades' palace.

_Olivia P.O.V._

I don't know how long we've been here for, but my legs are killing me. Aria still hasn't talked to us since she sent the Erinyes away. From where I had been sitting I could see and hear everything and I still can't believe how quickly she picked up those lies and conveyed it so flawlessly that I was almost believing it. When I looked at her face now there was a stone cold face blank of emotions and I know that she's trying not to cry or show weakness because if that's her family than she grew up training to be a warrior.

The breath left my lungs as the palace came into sight. It was amazing, pure black with bronze designs. The bronzed death scene's depicted were a little of putting but the ancient Greek architecture really made up for it. There was a garden over flowing with bright colours in front that seemed to shimmer and must have been Persephone's. As we got closer Aria sharply turned around pulling out her sword yet I couldn't see any enemies. Suddenly the shadows started pulling together, swirling to create the form of a man leering at us. "Ah, Aria my dear I see you bring visitors with you and demi-gods no less." The man then turn towards Michael and I and stated "Welcome, I am Hades as you should very well know and now please join me in my palace if you will." by the tone of his voice you could tell there was really no choice. As we started to walk to the palace Hades walked with his hand on Aria's lower back in a fatherly fashion, while Aria not looking totally calm kept her sword out and constantly looking between Hades and us yet never keeping eye contact.

_**This came together a lot quicker than I thought it would. Hope you like it.**_

_**~SnitchFeather284**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the PJO series**_

_Olivia P.O.V._

It was hard to focus on Hades with all of the beautiful gems glittering around me. All I wanted to do was run around the garden and pick the flowers like a little kid but I didn't want to anger a god, especially Hades. Ever since Hades arrived, Aria has been silent with her head down. Hades sat in front of us lounging in his throne staring holes into Michael and I. After what felt like an eon the leering god sat up straighter "And what brings you, a daughter of fire and a son of the sun, into a world of eternal darkness." "Sir please we're on a time sensitive quest to save the world from Hecate's wrath." Michael stated. "Yes, I've heard it all before 'We're trying to save the world, please let us go' or 'We promise to never come back' though my favourite has to be 'Lord Hades please let my friend go and I'll stay willingly in return' this one has always got me, though I have been known to take them up on their offers." Hades said with a sickly sweet smile. "Lord Hades, Hecate plans to steal my mother's powers to destroy the world." "You don't think I know about that. I'm not an imbecile." "So you know but you're not going to try and help." Michael accused "Watch your tone boy." Hades warned with a strict tone "And why should I help? It's not like they ever cared about me and if the Olympians heard they wouldn't care. This is a minor god problem it's not a great enough threat for the greater gods. Now onto finer details see you have trespassed onto my domain and now I demand payment, but first Aria go check on Persephone and tell her to get food from the world above for you and your friends."

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

The sound of the grandfather clock in the corner reverberated through the entire room as well as the clinking of cutlery taping together. After our meeting in the garden some WW2 warriors escorted us through the grand palace into the most magnificent room I've ever seen. As the rest of the palace it was made of black marble with a cathedral ceiling. In the middle of the huge room there was a table so large that it could fit at least 50 people. Hades walked over to one end and sat down at the head of the table. On his right there was a beautiful woman with dark hair and a beautiful Grecian dress with a faded floral pattern who must be Lady Persephone. Across from her was a boy with pale olive skin and black hair that I recognized from camp as Nico di Angelo. It looked like Persephone and Nico were in the middle of a heated argument while Aria who was sitting beside Nico looked like she was trying to drown them out with her IPod. Suddenly I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. When I turned around to see who it was, I saw the most beautifully hypnotizing eyes I've ever seen. They were like liquid gold. He had black angel wings protruding from his back. "Welcome friends, please sit down. You must be starving." Thanatos gentily led us over to the table and sat me down beside Persephone. Michael sat down beside me and Thanatos beside him.

The food was amazing. Persephone had served us all large slices of fresh handmade lasagna, garlic bread covered in gooey cheese, and juicy Italian sausage. After everyone finished they're food there was a large mouth-watering tiramisu and goblets of wine. I was scared at first but as the gods started talking to Nico, Michael, and I there was such a large sense of family that you couldn't help but feel loved. Hades didn't talk much but when he did he had an almost fatherly presence. Persephone was like a loving mother who protected her 'kids', Aria and Michael. Thanatos came on as the older brother who makes fun of you jokingly but is always there for you when faced with a problem. Nico only talked when asked but he always tried to coax Aria into joining the conversation and ditch her IPod but it never worked. After what felt like hours of talking Hades finally snapped and moved the shadows to pull the headphones out of Aria's ears before demanding "Aria, have you considered my proposition?" Aria sat up taller and responded curtly "Hades I don't believe this is the time for this conversation." "Oh but I believe it is seeing as last time we talked of this you ran off to roam the mortal world until Thanatos sent you on that useless quest." "The quest is not useless and I'm not listening to this conversation anymore." and with that Aria stormed out of the dining room through some unknown door. Nico sighed and stood up "I'll go see if Aria is okay. Come on I'll bring you to your rooms on the way." Nico walked around the table and pulled out my chair and patted Michael on the shoulder.

Everything was magnificent in this building. The halls were made of black marble, bronze detailing graced the marble with Grecian columns reached from floor to ceiling. There were skeletal warriors walking down the corridors or guarding rooms. We were walking through corridor after corridor and it was starting to feel as if it was never going to end when Nico slowly came to a stop at the end of a hall. "Michael your room is to the left and Olivia yours is to the right. Now if you need anything just knock on you doors and the guards will get you what you want." With those words Nico left and the guards started backing us into our separate rooms. I was nervous when the door blocked my view of Michael. We had been together so long that it made me very uncomfortable to not have him with me, but all thoughts of worry left my mind as I looked at the room. Like the rest of the palace everything was coloured black and bronze. In the center of the room there was a giant king sized bed with a black comforter and an abundance of bronze pillows were piled at the intricately designed headboard. The whole wall behind the headboard was full of books, old and new. There was a giant wardrobe on the wall beside that, which upon farther inspection I found was filled with all types of clothing in my size. Across the room there was an en suite bathroom with a shower tub and fluffy towels. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that I really need a bath so I filled up the tub and jumped in.

_Aria P.O.V._

I heard a knock on my door but chose to turn my music up instead. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. There was another knock that I ignored then a few seconds later Nico walked out from the shadows beside my bed. "What do you want Nico?" "Aria come on, you know that you can't hide from my father forever. You're going to have to answer him some time." "I know Nico." I sighed "I just don't know if I can commit to this yet. I'm only a teenager, I shouldn't have to think of these things yet. I should be off fighting monsters and completing this quest which Michael and Olivia probably think I set up to lure them to Hades." Nico walked over until he sat down gingerly beside me and slid his arm around my shoulders. I buried my head in his neck and whispered quietly "What should I do. Now that Hades has found us he isn't going to let us go without a price." "I don't know Aria, I don't know. But whatever Hades wants you to do you're going to need rest for it." He went and laid me down and pulled the covers over me. He was about to leave when I grabbed his hand. "Nico please stay until I fall asleep" "Of course." He blew out the lights and walked back over and laid down beside me on top of the covers and rubbed my hair until the darkness to over.

_Michael P.O.V._

They're gone. They were all gone. I couldn't find them anywhere. I looked in our cabin, the forest, the volleyball court and really everywhere in the camp, but my friends and family are nowhere to be seen. I turned around when I heard shouts behind me. No it couldn't be true. They're all coming at me brandishing swords and other weapons. They're angrily shouting my name. "No, stop, please it's me Michael. Please don't do this." I tried to plead to them but they weren't listening. Just before they were in front of me, the world paused. Suddenly a voice boomed across the sky "See what your future can be. I can do this to you. I can turn everyone you care about against you." "Please don't do this. I'll do anything you want me to, just please don't do this to me." I pleaded. "I guess I could make a deal with you...you will do everything I tell you from now on." "But how will you tell me what you want and who are you anyways." "You really would like to know who I am, don't you...sucks for you because I'm not going to tell you until I feel like it. Trust me you will know when I contact you. You will find your first task soon enough." Suddenly the world came alive again and my friends attacked my till the world fell into darkness, but before the world became completely dark I saw a shadowy figure lurking in the tree's.

I woke in a cold sweat, cocooned in blankets. I looked around and yesterday's events flooded back to me. From Aria's betrayal, diner with Hades, and not fighting to stay with Olivia to protect her, how could I do this? I sat up and cradled my head in my legs. I was so ashamed that I hadn't fought to stay with her. We're in the Underworld for goodness sake. There are so many monsters that could attack her here and I wouldn't be able to help her or even know if something happened.

I had been soaking in my sorrow when the door opened suddenly and Nico walked in hair disheveled and bags under his eyes "Michael get dressed it's time for breakfast." He was about to leave before I suddenly blurted out "How's Olivia? Is she ok?" "Don't worry you little girlfriend's fine." I blushed at Nico's joke "She's not my girlfriend." I mumbled "Oh but you can always wish." he joked as he closed the door.

_Olivia P.O.V._

The second walked into the dining room I was engulfed in a hug by Michael. He held me tight in his arms and whispered apologies for not staying with me before. He sounded so heartbroken that I quickly interrupted him by whispering that I was okay. We stood like that for a few more seconds before we broke apart awkwardly and rushed over to the table to see Nico failing at trying to hide his laughter, Hades looking bored as ever, and Persephone gushing over how cute it was with Thanatos. As we sat down I realized that Aria was missing but when I went to mention it I saw Nico look me straight in the eyes and placed a finger over his lips signaling for me to be quite then turned to join the conversation between Thanatos, Persephone, and Hades. I looked over at Michael who was scarfing down his eggs like he hadn't eaten in days, which was almost true. I hadn't felt really felt hungry yet but once I saw Michael my stomach growled like an untamed beast so I decided to feed it with the bacon and eggs in front of me as fast as I could. When I was finished my breakfast I was quickly brought into a conversation with Persephone "So Olivia, I haven't seen you in so long. How are you doing?" "Wait you've seen me before." "Well of course who do you think your mother went to for mothering advice but anyways how are you doing? Liking Camp Half-Blood? Have any crushes? You seem pretty close to Michael? Oh you two are sooooooo cute together." Persephone prattled like a teen deprived of the juiciest gossip. I immediately withdrew my hand that had somehow moved close to Michael's and blushed when I heard Persephone giggling. She was about to spew out more questions when Aria suddenly appeared across the room. She strode over to us and grabbed Nico's toast out of his hands and flashed him a smile before sitting beside him. "Really, do you always have to steal my toast?" "Well someone has to." Aria replied with a smirk. "Well now that everyone is here I believe that you three are on a quest." Hades said "Well normally I don't let the demi-gods go, it's really bad for my image, but Persephone is quite fond of you Olivia and your mother so it seems that I have to let you continue on your quest but the other two are at my mercy. Now Aria I believe I can strike a deal with you. You accept my offer and I will allow for you to complete this quest." "And if I don't." "You'll be forced into doing what I want of you and you will not be allowed to join the quest that will most likely fail and destroy most of the world above." "Fine but what's the catch." "It's not quite a catch it's more of an, inevitability. Michael will be staying here with Persephone and I, as an insurance that you will do as I tell you because before you continue with this quest I have something I need for you to do."

**_Sorry this took me so long to finish. I hope that once summer break starts the chapters will start coming quicker. Please tell me if you like where this is going. :D ~SnitchFeather284_**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series.**_

_Olivia P.O.V._

I can't believe Hades was doing this to us. We are on a quest to save the world and he's making us take a detour to find Persephone's lost _'pet'_ not to mention forcing Michael to stay with him like some insurance clause. Aria and I have been following the path of destruction left by Persephone's giant hellhound. It had been a present for her birthday. The hound was still a puppy but was magically enlarged to be about twice the size of a normal hellhound. The hound, Kalika, would attack any magical creature with in a 100 km of her and the only way she wouldn't attack us is if we kept feeding her some of Persephone's jewel flowers from the Underworld. We only had enough to get Aria close enough to tell Kalika to go back. The plan didn't seem like i was safe at all and I didn't even know if it would work but it was the only plan we had so it would have to do.

We've racing through sunny L.A. for hours trying to find Kalika with no avail and the sun had almost set. The sunset was beautiful full of the brightest colours and setting, floating behind the mountain range but we couldn't stop to look at it and it wouldn't have felt right without Michael. It felt so weird without him we had traveled for month's together living off almost nothing that kind of thing really brings people together. It was so weird not having him here that I couldn't even wrap my mind around it, so I would accidentally start talking to him before realizing he wasn't there.

The moon was reflecting off of the daggers strapped to Aria's arm right into my eyes so I couldn't see when she suddenly stopped. I ran into her face-first. I was surprised when she suddenly whispered "Walk back slowly and don't make a sound." then started to back up forcing me to go with her. I quickly glanced over her shoulder hoping to see a blood thirsty hound with glowing red eyes (that sounds so messed up) but I guess luck has never been on my side.

_Aria P.O.V._

Why hadn't Olivia listened to me. I told her to just back away but nooooooo she just had to sneak a peek and look where that's landed us. We were running through the outskirts of downtown, trying to dodge the debris and unknowing mortals leisurely strolling down the street. Chasing us was the oddest thing I have ever seen and I'm a demi-goddess who has lived her whole life in the Underworld.

The scene ahead of me was so much alike those that Hades showed me as a child to teach me Greek 'mythology'. Growing up I loved stars and their constellations but as I lived in the Underworld I could never see the stars. I used to sneak out to stare at the night sky from above the Hollywood sign. I felt at peace looking up to the sky watching the creatures who filled my dreams dance gracefully across the sky. Hades used to make fun of me for dreaming of running through the stars but now it felt all too real.

In the old stories there was said to be a dog by the name of Laelaps who was destined to always catch his prey. There was also the giant Teumessian fox who was destined to never be caught. The fox was a child of Echidna that had been sent by the gods to prey on the children of Thebes as punishment for a crime. Creon, the Regent of Thebes, set Amphitryon the impossible task of killing the beast. He decided to solve the solution by fetching the magical dog Laelaps. Zeus was faced with this inevitable contradiction due to the paradoxical nature of their mutually excluding abilities so he turned them both to stone and cast them into the stars.

Now the glowing figures had come back to earth, still on their impossible chase. They ran through everything that came in their path, leaving the items on fire. As we followed the creatures, Olivia put out as many fires as she could while I move mortals out of the line of danger but we were getting farther and farther behind. I was herding a group of partying teens out of the street when Olivia shouted over her shoulder "Aria, I've got it under control here go get them before they destroy all of L.A.!" Taking the hint I nodded to her in consent and grabbed for the shadows to lift me above the buildings to try and locate the roaming lights. I willed the darkness to carry me after the speeding animals while I tried to think of a way to capture stars. Suddenly I was torn from my brainstorm as the shadows zoomed towards the glowing figures. I was racing behind them when I jumped on Laelaps' back ditching any possible plans I might have had and started hacking into the close bundle of glowing orbs with my daggers. After a few minutes of laborious work the adrenaline wore off I realized just how futile my slashing had been. The only effect my slashing seemed to have had was making Laelaps try to angrily throw me off but when I looked down I saw a glowing liquid dripping from the gashes leaving behind a glowing trail. Realizing my faithful blades wouldn't stop them I decided to call on the shadows to build a wall at the end of the street but when we were about to hit it the animals sped up and ran up into the sky above the wall. I let the wall shatter while I struggled to keep my hold on the soon to be accident. As I tried to form the shadows into a platform to jump onto I didn't realize that we were flying right off a cliff.

_Michael P.O.V._

I'm surprised that I haven't created a hole in the floor with how much pacing I've done. I'm so worried about Olivia that I can't do anything else. What's worse is that the dark figure still hasn't contacted me yet and I can't stop worrying about what he will ask of me. I've been staying in my room all day, not trusting the people here not to kill me when I turn my back. The Di Angelo kid has been trying to get me to join them for meals all day but I'm not eating until I see Olivia safe again. I know that that sounds kind of sappy but it isn't what you think it is. Since meeting Olivia I've felt this need to protect her.

After what felt like days of solitude some skeleton guards stalked into my room and dragged me all the way to the dining room where I was dumped on a chair. When I looked up I noticed that I wasn't alone anymore. At the head of the table sat an irritable looking Hades as well as a concerned Persephone beside me that had started rubbing my back in a comforting way that made me think of my mother. With a giant sigh Hades began in a bored tone "You know if you think you can leave here by starving yourself than your dumber than I thought, we are in the land of the dead." At the comment I bowed my head further and rolled my eyes while Persephone hit Hades on the shoulder in a scolding manner. I heard as Nico entered the room but kept my head down too upset to bother until I heard Hades' comment. "Oh come on Nico, I know that I told you two to get closer but this is getting out of control!" "Awe Hades, I think it's sweet." Persephone cooed. As I looked towards Nico I almost screamed out loud. He looked like death (no pun intended). His eyes were graced dark purple bags, he was deathly pale with sunken in cheeks, his fame was even more unhealthily thin than usual but the worse was his expression. When you looked beyond his thinning emotional barrier you saw a little heartbroken boy that had lost everyone he cared for. I've never been that close to Nico, but I couldn't stand seeing him like this.

_Nico P.O.V._

Throughout the entire meal the only thing that I registered was the low buzz in my ears telling me that Aria was in danger and that I'm not up there helping. I had wanted to go up with them but Hades wouldn't allow me to. I don't even understand why he sent them on the quest seeing as monsters of the Underworld run from Thanatos and his children making it nearly impossible for Aria to catch Kalika. Unlike Aria, my father and I could call the hound here in an instant yet my father insists on making them find her. The buzz was getting louder and I couldn't sit here any longer. "I can take it anymore, I just can't take it. I'm going to help Aria and you're not going to stop me father." I roared out before lunging into the shadows, making them bring me to Arias aid.

**_I'm sorry about how short it is and I know that it isn't my best work but I'll try and make the next one better. Hope everyone is having a great summer. ~SnitchFeather284_**


End file.
